


Halloween's Big Sister

by HikariNova



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Becomes a Big Sister, Elizabeth is buffy's actual name, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNova/pseuds/HikariNova
Summary: Snyder thought he was smart when he told buffy he would give her a 'respectable to been seen in' theme she had to use when taking the children trick or treating or else he would expel her from the school, to bad for him Buffy would get a costume that would have it's own flair to the theme given to her.
Kudos: 12





	Halloween's Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Bioshock.  
> But I wish I did and so do most of you reading this I bet lol  
> Also I have Dyslexia so sorry with there's any spelling/grammar errors but I have no beta

Buffy was annoyed not only had her once a year 'day off' from Slayer duty been hijacked by the troll known as Snyder but the troll had told her to dress up as a turn of the century diver or else he would epel her and then her had shown her a picture of a turn of the century diving suit looked like, she had just about knocked him out if not for her two friends Xander and Willow all but dragging her away from the troll.

Buffy let out a sigh as she stared longingly at the red dress that would look so good on her while wishing that the troll Snyder hadn't given her a theme with a or else clause.

"What's with the longing sigh?" a British voice sounds from behind buffy causing her to spin around to face the person that had somehow snuck up on her even with her Slayer enhanced sences.

"Don't do that, and i sighed because that dress would look so good on me but i have to stick to a theme or else" Buffy says in irritation both at reminding herself again the theme she had to use or else and that she was so out of it that someone could sneak up on her.

"Ah i see, I'm Ethan Rayne the owner of this shop so tell me your theme and i'll help you pick out a costume" Ethan says all the while wondering how much chaos he could cause with her costume when he does his spell later.

"Turn of the century diver" Buffy says resigned to the mocking she'll get from Cordellia when they see's her.

Ethan was stumped on the theme the girl in front of him had to go as before he smicked mentally.

"I'll see what i've got in the back that could be used to put together that theme you got to use as it seems to me that who ever gave you that theme with a or else clause wants you to to suffer the or else as something like that would have to be something either costome made or ordered weeks if not months before halloween"Ethan says as he knows that well having done the spell in other places over the years in order to perfect it for the right amount of chaos to draw out old ripper.

Ethan went intot eh back before Buffy could respond and once he was alone in the back he actually did look through what he had in the back before offering a prayer to Janus to use his doman of gates to get a costume for the young lady not knowning that Janus upon finding out who Ethans was trying to get a 'costume' for went with one that would cause the most Chaos in this case a female 'diving suit' that had a needle like peice of equpiment on it's right arm from that odd underwater city a couple of realities over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a incomplete One Shot that's been on my mind for awhile and I thought why not plus I would love to see more BTVS Halloween fics that center around Buffy.  
> this is incomplete by design btw as to allow anyone who likes this to take this up for themselves as i would love to see where anyone would take this little idea of mine just don't forget if you do to mark it as a 'gift' to me so i know to read it lol


End file.
